Perfect Bliss
by SlythindorMalfoy
Summary: The weekends are always revered. Slash. HP/SS PWP.


Perfect Bliss

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Slash, ooc, lemons, est. Relationship.

A/N: This is my first story and my first slash so please bear with me. Also this story isn't betaed.

"Oh fuck!" Harry cried out as his lover pounded into him from behind. Every time 'that spot' was hit stars danced in front of his eyes. It was bliss! He couldn't stop the screams and shouts spilling from his mouth.

"Oh Gods! Yes! Harder!" He screamed; feeling the body behind him jerking erratically to meet his demands. He was loving every minute of it. He was sprawled out on top of the desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. His office. Their clothes were strewn all across the room. The only sounds that were heard were of flesh hitting flesh and the pleasure filled sounds of both men.

Harry keened as his lover hit 'that spot' with a particularly hard thrust. His nails were scrabbling to make purchase on the desk. He was being pounded into so harshly he was seemingly flying across the desk before being roughly pulled back.

" Oh Merlin!" He sobbed out. Pleasure racking his body. He yelped then let out a groan as he felt a hand slip across his front and hold on to his throbbing erection. His breathing became erratic. He felt like he was about to explode with the sensations going through his body. He felt his lover's thrust speed up and become even more erratic alerting him to the fact that he was close. The breath of his lover tickled the back of his neck as he plastered himself to his back. Going deeper than before. Harry couldn't think straight anymore. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin; hear his lover's harsh pants and grunts. He cried out as the hand on his cock sped up in time with the pounding thrusts. It was building and it was building fast. He was screaming, wildly meeting the thrusts behind him. The sound of flesh connecting becoming louder and faster.

"Ah! Ah! So close! I'm gonna...I'm gonna... aaaahhh!" Harry screamed as his vision turned white. His body going into overdrive. He barely heard the hoarse cry of 'Harry' before he felt his love spill inside of him. The delicious warmth adding to the content feelings.

Harry's vision slowly slumped against the desk, feeling the weight of the person on his back. They lay there, panting heavily, bodies slick with sweat.

"I could never get tired of this" Harry murmured.

"Indeed" his companion replied before he slowly slipped out of him.

Harry grunted. Feeling the cum flowing down his legs. He really would never get tired of it. Smiling, he turned around to face the one who gave him so much pleasure and made him happy. He opened up his arms to be engulfed in a strong embrace. His head tucked neatly under the taller man's chin.

"I love you Harry"

Harry shifted and looked up at his husband of three years.

"I love you too Severus".

He couldn't believe how lucky he was; to be so happy with the last person he thought he would've been with. Life was perfect. Perfect bliss.

"Two feet essay on the properties of wormwood due next class!" Severus barked as he dismissed his third year Potions class. How he despised the little imbeciles. He hated that bunch the most. Slytherins and Gryffindors. He couldn't understand why the Headmaster kept pairing the two houses for classes. It always brought nothing but trouble. Sighing, he stacked up the essays for grading and headed to his rooms. He was thankful that it was the last class for the week. He honestly didn't think he could take anymore of the annoying brats. Reaching his quarters, he laid the papers on his desk before heading to his bedroom. He shrugged out of his teaching robes and headed straight for the door opposite the bed. He was already imagining the steaming, relaxing shower that awaited him.

After a nice, long relaxing shower Severus stepped out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist and one drying his hair. He was about to take another step but stopped short; his jaw dropped open and the towel fell out of his hand. He stared at the vision in front of him because that's all it could have been. Directly across from him, on his bed, was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. Long black locks cradled a perfect pale dace. Striking green eyes darkened by lust and mischief stared at him. Pink perfect lips led down to a smooth, pale delectable neck. His eyes traveled further taking in the lightly muscled chest and the lightly colored, taut nipples. It went down further to a chiseled stomach where a trail of dark hair led from the navel to the pelvis. His eyes diverted from there to travel down creamy thighs that were bent at the knees and spread wide exposing the treasures within. Severus gulped. He let his gaze go back to where the trail of hair led and his throat went dry. The being's cock stood proudly out of its nest of dark hair. The tip pink with arousal. He followed the hand leisurely stroking said cock.

As Severus focused on the stroking hand he almost didn't see the other hand moving as it came into his line of sight. He could only stare transfixed as a slickened finger circled the pink rosebud. His cock twitched at the display. The finger stopped just barely pass the ring and a hitched breath was heard from its owner. Severus couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was transfixed. His heart beating rapidly as he watched the finger slip in and began pumping. It wasn't long before two others joined the first. The figure on the bed was arching and moaning in pleasure as the hand stroking the leaking cock sped up.

"Severus please!" A choked groan came out and immediately snapped him out of his trance like state.

Severus crossed the room in two long strides and shoved the towel off his waist. He heard the being's breath hitch as his cock was revealed. He was so hard it hurt! Quickly, he climbed on the bed and positioned himself between the spread thighs and yanked the fingers out of the hole. Leaning over, he began placing small barely there kisses all over the lithe body. His companion moaning and writhing all the way. Severus knew that due to his state of arousal, he wouldn't be able to tease long so he went straight to business. Murmuring a quick spell, he waited till he felt the slickness of his cock before positioning it by the winking hole. Without warning he rammed in.

"Severus!" Was shouted.

He continued to slam into his love, feeling the tight heat around his cock.

"You're so tight!" He grunted as he plunged in again and again. The wanton cries below him spurning him to go harder and faster. Severus grunted as he took hold of the long legs and placed them over his shoulders before slamming in again.

"Aaah!" His love screamed as he set up a brutal pace, making sure to hit his prostate at every thrust.

Severus' head was spinning. It was so hot and so tight; he revelled in it every time he plunged in.

"Touch yourself!" He commanded hoarsely as he felt his thrusts speed up. He watched as the pale hand took hold of the cock before him; moving in time with his thrusts. Looking at the face of the man below him; he almost came at the sight. His lover's head was thrown back, the dark locks plastered to his face and forehead; his pale neck exposed and moving with the constant litany of "oh Gods!" and "harder". Severus couldn't help it. Continuing his merciless thrusts; he leaned forward and bit into the neck exposed to him earning him a wail of pleasure . He noted the hands speeding up so he began to lick and nip his way across the wide expanse of flesh. As his love bucked and wildly pushed back on him, his thrusts began to get erratic. He knew he was nearing orgasm. Knocking away the hand, he replaced it with his own. Grunts and moans became louder. Severus felt his balls drawing up and his legs tensing.

"Severus! Severus!"

"Agh!" Severus grunted. He was so close. Realizing his vision was blurring; he quickly leaned forward and bit down on a pink nipple at the same time he twisted his wrist at the head of the cock along with a hard thrust. The pleasure filled screams that reached his ears as his lover's back bowed and the steady ropes of cum that shot out of the beautiful cock sent him over the edge.

"Harry!" He cried out as he toppled over. He relished the spasms around his cock as his orgasm was milked from him. A few more shallow thrust then he collapsed on his husband.

Severus loved the perfect blissfulness of the weekend.

Please R&R


End file.
